Ese idiota del que me enamore
by temainalumi-chan
Summary: mmmm... trata sobre la serie de sucesos que llevan a haru a ser lo que ahora es... ahahah no se que mas decir soy mala para los summary entren y veanlo por ustedes mismos
1. Frustracion

Frustración si eso es lo que sentía al final del día mismo en el que se negó a hablar con el, al final solo logro entender ese sentimiento que la embargaba y no hacia otra cosa mas que molestarla y cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba como si nada pasara cuando en verdad un mundo lleno de emociones luchaban dentro de ella

Y nada de eso esa culpa del trabajo como a muchos suele sucederle ya que en ambos trabajos era la mejor como modista era la mas reconocida a nivel mundial tenia fama, prestigio y dinero pero claro que eso solo era una mascarada para poder encubrir su verdadero trabajo como asesina y espía profesional de la familia vongola.

Nadie crearía que esa tierna y linda joven era una asesina a sangre fría, próxima jefa del escuadrón de asesinato varia por que claro nadie mas que la mejor amiga del decimo capo vongola era capaz de poder con tal responsabilidad.

Amiga…. Que raro esa palabra ya no le resultaba tan difícil de mencionar hace ya algunos años cuando iniciaba su entrenamiento con los pequeños arcobalenos no hacia otra cosa mas que lamentarse el que su amado hubiera elegido a su mejor amiga, muchas veces decidió salirse de la familia pero le fue imposible una vez que Tsuna le dijo que la necesitaba junto a él, por que ella era como su hermana no podía estar sin su personalidad amable y bondadosa que pasara lo que pasara siempre le brindaba una sonrisa reconfortante que lo hacia sentirse como en casa, si esas simples palabras hicieron un gran cambio en ella, siendo la decisión de quedarse en la familia su primer gran error.

Con el paso de los días peor fueron sus desgracias ya que no podía asimilar ver juntos a su amor no correspondido en brazos de su mejor amiga , pero todo empeoro cuando a Irie se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar una muestra de sangre a todos, según el para poder estar preparados para cualquier cosa, claro como no, esa maldita muestra marco lo que le siguió a su destino ya que la misma no era para otra cosa mas que para poder saber que tipo de llama poseían cada uno de los miembros no guardianes de la familia, tomando por sorpresa a muchos que pensaron que simplemente era una perdida de tiempo ya que una vez obtenidos los resultados demostraron que ella era poseedora de la llama del cielo.

Fue su segundo gran error el haberse dejado tomar la muestra ya que una vez que Reborn-chan se entero decidió persuadir a Tsuna de una manera un tanto terrorífica de que ella debía ser entrenada adecuadamente para que no se desperdiciara su talento, jajajajaja como da risa ahora que lo recuerda, pero en ese entonces le daba miedo, si miedo, ese miedo paralizante una vez que se le aviso que era a lo que debía enfrentarse ya que todos los guardianes habían aceptado no muy conformes con que ella debía ser entrenada como asesina de la familia.

Una vez que ella acepto el desafío como ella lo mencionaba no hubo marcha atrás fueron meses de arduo entrenamiento bajo la atenta mirada de los arcobalenos cada uno se encargo de enseñarle lo primordial en defensa, espionaje, puntería con armas a larga y corta distancia, claro que nunca pensó que su linda cara fuera de ayuda ya que como bien se lo dijo una vez Verde-chan podía lograr casi todo lo que quisiera con esa sonrisa y miren que un poco de coqueteo te ayudaban a obtener la información necesaria.

Y así fue como termino siendo lo que ahora es, una persona sin escrúpulos a la hora de hacer su trabajo, capaz de igualar en pelea al mismo Hibari, mismo que con el tiempo se convirtió en su amigo, jajajaja aunque la verdad nadie pensaba que tendrían una amistad ya que normalmente era ella la que le hablaba y el solo la ignoraba, pero tenían su forma de entenderse y todo se reducía a peleas, que pelea por que fue sencilla la misión, que pelea por que no había entrenado, que pelea por que él estaba enojado, pero bueno no se quejaba le agradaba estar con el.

Pero no él no era el causante de su frustración de hecho con él se quito un poco ese sentimiento en una larga lucha en la que se enfrentaron misma que perdió por no estar concentrada, y como podía concentrarse en su lucha si justo cuanto esta el clímax en su apogeo se aparece el innombrable, si ahora así lo llamaría a ese maldito guardián de la tormenta, ahahahah cuanto la hacia enojar ese idiota maldito el día en que se enamoro de Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

hola hola ^^ pues bueno yo me presento de nuevo aqui con esta nueva historia que de hecho acaba de surgir de mis locos pensamientos y nada que ver con el fic que estoy tratando de desarrollar ^^ espero les gustara lo que leyeron me gustaria saber mucho su opinion ^^ dejen sus criticas, opiniones y deseos de linchrame por haber arruinado a los personajes de KHR ^^en un lindo review ^^ janee ^^

temi-chan


	2. Enojo

Enojo eso es lo que venia sintiendo desde que vio esa maldita revista y todo por culpa de su molesta hermana, pero no le enojaba el simple hecho de haber tenido que comprar la maldita revista de chismes, no eso no era lo que lo enojaba, el problema estaba en la maldita portada donde aparecían esa estúpida abrazando a un maldito imbécil.

No se preocupo ni cuando sintió el agudo dolor y la sangre correr por sus nudillos ya sabía que la pobre pared había pagado los platos rotos de sus celos…..

Celos de donde sacaba esa estúpida idea lo que pasaba es que estaba enojado por que esa estúpida estaba exponiendo a la familia si eso era y el como mano derecha del decimo no podía dejar que eso pasara, era su responsabilidad encontrar a ese idiota y hacerle entender que no se podía acercar a esa estúpida, un pequeño e inesperado incidente nada que levantara sospechas pero que le asegurara que ese idiota mantendría alejadas sus malditas manos de ella…

Haber espera desde cuando le importaba a él, quien tocara a esa estúpida claro que no, ella era libre de revolcarse con quien quisiera, tocar y hacer con su maldita vida lo que le viniera en gana y a él, lo traía sin cuidado….. Un momento ¿que no estaba enojado por que exponían a la familia? ahahaha por Dios se estaba volviendo loco ella podía hacer lo que quisiera sin darle razones a nadie.

Pero por que, por mas que trataba de creérselo no podía, porque todo lo que ella hiciera le afectaba de una o de otra manera, lo odia, si odiaba sentirse de esa maldita manera, odiaba sentir que la necesitaba cerca aunque solo fuera para discutir, odiaba que ella llorara, odiaba que se expusiera a tanto peligro, lo odia y muy en su interior sabia que no podría ser de esa manera todo quedo escrito desde que ella llego a Italia.

Porque diablos no podían regresar a esos días de escuela donde todo eran simples rencillas de niños tontos jugando a ser mafiosos, donde ella le declaraba la guerra cada que sus miradas se cruzaban, desearía poder regresar el maldito tiempo y evitar que ella aceptara entrenar como mafiosa, maldita sea por que no hizo nada para detenerla de tomar esa decisión.

No ya no había vuelta hacia atrás las cosas ya estaban decididas ella seria la maldita jefa de varia y todo por que al idiota de Xanxus se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de dejar el puesto y ser el jefe de su propia familia, si como no maldito idiota aun seguía unido a vongola, aunque ahora que lo recordaba todo inicio mucho antes, claro como fue tan estúpido de olvidar lo que marco la vida de la familia.

FLASBACK

Todo era normal, dentro de lo que se puede esperar de la familia gritos y cosas rompiéndose si eso era normal para el, mientras se dirigía a la sala de conferencias donde se reuniría con el Decimo y los demás idiotas para tratar un asunto que había quedado bajo la supervisión de Irie y Spaner, asunto que solo sabia el decimo pero que le concernía a la familia.

Que seria ese maldito problema por que no se le podía catalogar de otra manera si los habían reunido a todos, incluso los arcobalenos se encontraban, eso podría ser algo grave pero esperaría a escuchar lo que su Jefe le diría y no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas, que no lo llevarían a nada.

Una vez que todos estuvieron atentos, Irie les explico que el motivo de su reunión era ni mas sin menos que para hablar de ella, jajajaja ahora que lo pensaba eso saco de sus cavilaciones a mas de uno ya que nunca se esperaron que el tan urgente asunto a tratar fuera esa estúpida mujer, claro la cosa cambio una vez que se les informo que se había sometido a la familia a rigurosas pruebas que según tenían entendido eran con fines médicos pero que escondían la verdad, la cual no era otra mas que saber que tipo de llama poseían, lo sorprendente del caso es que ella era poseedora de una llama del cielo una hermosa y pura llama del cielo,

Si eso fue el desencadenante de todo ahora entendía la razón de que estuvieran presentes los arcobalenos, estaban interesados en ella, claro si se entrenaba podría ser una excelente adquisición para la familia, pero no era necesario que ella viera lo que ocurría en su mundo, para eso estaban ellos para protegerla y a todos los demás, desde su punto de vista era imposible que ella aceptara el simple hecho de ser adiestrada para asesinar.

Cuan equivocado estaba, una vez terminada la reunión en la cual solo se trato de si ella era o no suficientemente fuerte para poder ser entrenada bajo la tutela de los arcobalenos, se llego a una conclusión misma que el no aceptaba que si ella así lo deseaba seria entrenada y en un futuro utilizada para los fines de la familia,

Cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse que había decidido aceptar la oferta, siendo un solo motivo lo suficientemente importante para que ella pasara meses entrenado llegando a caer en uno de sus mas deplorables estados y claro ese motivo tenia nombre y circunstancias y no era otro mas que Tsunayoshi Sawada prometido de Kyoko Sasagawa.

FIN FLASBACK

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus recuerdos que no se percato del momento en el que llego a la sala de entrenamiento del ala oeste de la mansión y para su sorpresa, se tenía que encontrar con la maltita mujer causante de su enojo discutiendo y peleando con Hibari, esa maltita nube que no podía estar cuando el o el Decimo lo necesitaban pero que si estaba a disposición de esa idiota ahahaha eso solo lo hacia enojar mas, pero lo que termino de agotar su tranquilidad fue que ella una vez que lo vio detuvo su batalla le mando una mirada de muerte y se fue de la sala cosa que lo dejo confundido ya que él era el enojado no ella.

Maldita la hora en que decidió ponerse a rememorar el pasado ahora todo por eso estaba huyendo de un muy cabreado Hibari ya que según él le había interrumpido una batalla importante maldito loco todo lo que implicara pelear era importante para el.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como un objeto se implantaba en su cara mientras el prefecto dejaba ver una sonrisa de maldad y satisfacción en los labios al tiempo que emprendía la media vuelta para irse, no sin antes hacerle notar que dicho objeto no era otro mas que esa estúpida revista abierta de par en par donde se podía apreciar la misma foto de la portada con un gigantesco letrero que decía ¿será que el amor ha llegado a puertas de la reconocida modista Miura-san?

Si ahora recordaba por completo el motivo de su enojo ese maldito encabezado que no hacia mas que fastidiarlo por que era de ella de quien se trataba, si de esa estúpida abrazando a un idiota, mientras él era un cero y aparte en su maldita vida.

Estaba enojado con ella por abrazar a alguien que no fuera el, pero estaba aun mas enojado con el, por que no era aun capaz de aceptar que estaba enamorado de Miura Haru.

* * *

Hola minna-san ^^ muchas gracias por leer esta loca historia ^^ en verdad me alegraron muchos sus reviews y pues bueno este capitulo estaba planeando subirlo el dia de ayer que fue mi cumpleaños pero pues me costo mas de lo que imagine asi que pues lo subi hoy espero sea de su agrado ^^ y pues solo queda decir disfruten su lectura y sus opiniones, ideas, felicitaciones (si es que hay alguna), o sus amenasas y planes de asesinato hacia mi persona por destruir a los personajes de KHR dejenlos en un review ^^ a y perdonen los horrores ortograficos.

att: temi-chan

*A temi-chan no le pertenece ningun personaje de KHR ya que son propiedad de su creadora akira-sama ^^ pero si alguna vez lee esto onegai que haru se quede con gokudera como pareja sentimental XD


	3. Estupida

XD bien minna-san perdonen por dejarlos tantos días si prometí que la conti la subiría pronto pero la inspiración me abandono y luego se le junto la tarea y pues nada de nada pero al fin aquí esta el nuevo capi espero lo disfruten ^^ sin mas ni mas los dejo leer mil gracias a los que siguen esta historia y a los que dejan review me hacen muy feliz ^^

KHR le pertenece a Akira-sama ^^ esto solo son locuras mias ^^

* * *

NARRA HARU

No sabia como es que ella podía ser tan estúpida, por dios se encontraba colérica, hasta se podía notar como una pequeña nube negra la rodeaba y todo por la culpa de ese idiota, lo odiaba por idiota, obstinado, insensible, grosero, manipulador, chantajista, pero sobre todo lo odiaba por que no lo podía odiar, si eso era cierto muy dentro de ella por mas que quisiera odiarlo, retorcerle el cuello y golpearlo cuantas veces fuera necesario, no podía por el simple hecho de que lo amaba por lo que era, porque aun siendo un insensible, un idiota siempre estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Por mas extraño que sonase ella había notado los pequeños cambios de actitud de Gokudera hacia ella, que iban desde un pequeño presente como la pequeña tarta que ahora estaba recelosamente guardada en el refrigerador, hasta el simple detalle de preocuparse por ella cada que llegaba o se iba de misión y todo inicio el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan.

Aun recordaba la fiesta de compromiso y como olvidarla si por mas que ella se preparo mentalmente, por mas que se decía que no lloraría, que ella ya lo había superado y que era imposible que se sintiera mal por dicho compromiso, fue inevitable que su corazón se hiciera pedazos al ver entrar a la joven pareja felizmente tomados de las manos al salón donde anunciaron su compromiso, siendo recibidos por una gran multitud que no dejaba de ovacionarlos y desearles lo mejor por la linda pareja que formaban.

Si dicha fiesta fue memorable, aun recuerda que bebió como si no hubiera un mañana, que bailo con cuanta persona se lo pidió y también recuerda haberse disculpado y retirase a dormir temprano, y no necesariamente por que estuviera cansada físicamente, si no que le seguía doliendo el hecho de verlos juntos, así que sin mas se retiro hacia su habitación, pero por mas bebida, mareada y dolida que se encontrara, era capaz de sentir cuando alguien la seguía, así que sin mas se volteo para afrontar a su acosador, pero simplemente la sorprendió el ser recibida por una dulce y reconfortante sensación al ser abrazada, aun recuerda ese amargo nudo que se formo en su garganta al tratar de no llorar, cosa que no pudo evitar al escuchar –Debes ser fuerte, por ti, por la familia, por mi- si aun recuerda el haberse quedado abrazada a esa persona por mas de una hora, hasta que se quedo dormida después de tanto llorar.

Pero en verdad que era estúpida por mas cosas y detalles que ella recordara, era incapaz de recordad el rostro o la voz de esa persona, llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto por mas tiempo del que ella hubiera querido, pero le era imposible olvidarlo, así que simplemente siguió con su rutina hasta que algún vago fragmento se sus recuerdos le dijeran quien era esa persona que se quedo con ella sin quejarse en el momento que mas lo necesitaba.

Por Dios ya le había dando tantas vueltas al asunto y no recordaba nada, pero no mas, ella no se podía quedar con esa cara de tonta cada que recordaba esa fiesta, no ella era la respetada Jefa de Varia debía tratar de olvidarlo todo y concentrarse en su trabajo, si eso haría o eso intento hacer ya que cuando trato de seguir leyendo, los papeles de misiones asignadas a su escuadrón no los encontró por ninguna parte de su escritorio, esto era el colmo por estar divagando, perdió su trabajo, que Dios la amparara eran peticiones de misiones sumamente importantes, si no los lograba encontrar seria horrible la reprimenda que recibiría de parte de Reborn, nyaaaa no eso era malo del solo pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina, de seguro la colgaba de los pulgares o la encerraba en una jaula con animales salvajes, no eso era terrible, pero esperen un momento acaso tenia con ella los papeles cuando entro a su oficina, no ahora que lo recuerda solo salió corriendo y se encerró, después solo se puso a divagar de tan enojada que estaba con Gokudera, mmm… touche ya sabia donde habían quedado esos papeles pero por que Dios era tan injusto y por qué ella era tan estúpida para haberlos dejado con el, bueno no necesariamente con el pero si en el piso de su oficina, por Dios no había otra manera mas que ir por ellos, así que sin mas, ni mas salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Gokudera aunque no quisiera verlo tenia que recuperar esos papeles si no quería que su integridad física se viera comprometida.

NARRA GOKUDERA

Esa mujer si que era estúpida mira que entrar a su oficina cuando él estaba ocupado, y por Dios que lo encontrara en semejante situación con la secretaria no ayudaba, esa estúpida de seguro estaba malinterpretando todo, ahaha como esto podía estar pasando, él la quería solo a ella, por que después de tanto pensarlo decidió aceptar que no solo la quería la amaba y con esa simple verdad llego la responsabilidad de tratar de hacerla feliz hasta por el mas mínimo detalle, esta simple tontería llegaba a complicar lo que le había llevado tanto trabajo construir de seguro lo odiaría, y volvería a serle indiferente lo mas probable es que cada que tratara de acercarse a ella una bala le diera la bienvenida, esto era peor que pelear con Hibari, esa estúpida de seguro pensaba matarlo, pero como podía creer que él era capaz de meterse con su estúpida secretaria, debía buscarla para hablar y solucionar este maldito malentendido mmm….. aunque pensándolo mejor no, si ella quería saber la verdad que viniera y lo buscara, que le pidiera perdón por entrar sin permiso a su oficina, si, por que ella era la culpable, si hubiese tocado la maldita puerta no hubiera visto nada y es mas a el que le importaba lo que pensara, si, la quería y todo pero no eran nada y mientras no fueran nada él era libre de meterse con quien quisiera y si quería a la maldita secretaria, se metería con ella sin que sintiera culpa, por eso era Gokudera Hayato y no por culpa de esa estúpida mujer dejaría de hacer lo que quisiera, equivocada estaba si pensaba que él le pediría perdón por algo que ni paso, es mas que pensara lo que quisiera a el ya no le importaba.

Pero para iniciar que necesitaba esa estúpida para ir con tanta prisa a su oficina, y luego abrir la puerta sin permiso, ella siempre tocaba, y solo iba a su oficina cuando le había pasado algo grave o importante, como es que había sido tan estúpido de enojarse antes de pensar en el motivo de su inesperada llegada, ahora que lo pensaba el idiota era el, maldita sea ahora estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero su enojo se vio interrumpido al notar un folder lleno de papeles tirado en el piso de su oficina, de seguro cuando su estúpida secretaria creyó que la matarían los dejo tirada ya la regañaría por andar dejando papeles importantes en el suelo, mientras vería que era, por lo regular esos malditos papeles los tenia que firmar el decimo… espera si eso era para el decimo eso quiere decir que no fue su estúpida secretaria sino esa estúpida mujer quien los olvido.

Era un maldito idiota, ahora entendía todo, eso era importante y el simplemente la cagaba, ahora si no podía esperar a que a ella se le bajara el enojo, tenia que ir a buscarla y arreglar ese malentendido, listo estaba para ir en busca de la morena y arreglar todo cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta, dando paso nada mas y nada menos que a ella.

Porque era tan obstinada, ni siquiera quiso sentarse, ella estaba enojada y no lo olvidaría, le pidió bueno le exigió los malditos papeles, se notaba que solo quería largarse de su oficina pero esto no se lo haría fácil tenían que hablar solucionar todo en ese preciso momento, no podía esperar un maldito año a que ella regresara, tenia que decirle todo, no importaba como, él le haría entender que por mas estúpida, descuidada, irritante, ingenua, celosa, sádica y fría que se portara con el, la amaba solo a ella y no esperaría un maldito año para que lo supiera, así que simplemente cuando ella le arrebato de las manos los papeles y se disponía a salir corriendo por la puerta la detuvo por la espalda la pego fuertemente a su pecho y le dijo –Mujer estúpida, todo fue un malentendido, no estaba haciendo nada con la estúpida secretaria, a quien amo es a ti, idiota- y sin dejarla reprochar la beso, sorprendiéndose al ser correspondido por ella.

NARRA HARU

Ella simplemente no podía creerlo ya había sentido esa dulce sensación al ser abrazada, pero era imposible, eso quería decir que él fue quien se quedo con ella el día de la fiesta de compromiso, eso quiere decir que él la quiere, no eso no, él es un idiota o tal vez la idiota sea ella, por que cuando quiso zafarse y golpearlo por tal osadía él le dijo que la amaba a ella y a nadie mas, por Dios que no era un sueño, y se dio cuenta, cuando el la beso, esos labios que cada vez se le eran mas irresistibles, cuantas veces deseo probarlos y justo en ese momento eran de ella y de nadie mas, pero la falta de oxigeno no los dejo continuar y tuvieron que separarse, solo para que el la apretara mas y le dijera –suerte con esa misión de un año, debes se fuerte, por ti, por la familia, por mi- esas mismas palabras de tiempo atrás, ya no había dudas él la amaba como ella a él, así que sin mas, que esperar ella simplemente lo beso de nuevo para después decirle – Haru también te ama estúpido- para después volverse a unir en un beso, al fin tenia algo por lo que tenia que salir victoriosa en esa misión, no fallaría, no por la familia, no por ella, simplemente lograría soportar ese año para poder volver con el y que él se sintiera orgulloso de la nueva Jefa de Varia, no que se sintiera orgulloso de Haru Miura, ya después habría tiempo de desquitarse por lo de la secretaria ahorita solo disfrutaría el momento.


	4. Mision I

Bien minna-san temi-chan esta de regreso mil gracias a los que siguen esta historia ^^ y a los que dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz, disculpen el súper retraso pero mi compu se murió por un tiempo y pues no pude hacer nada hasta que revivió XD bueno sin mas los dejo que continúen leyendo, y ya saben quejas dudas comentarios y todo lo que quieran decir en un lindo review.

P.D: XD se solicita un beta, cualquier interesado por favor háganmelo saber necesito que la historia llegue a ustedes lo mejor posible y siento que de mi parte tiene muchas fallas

KHR le pertenece a Amano-san lo demás solo son loqueras mías ^^

* * *

Un año, como lograría estar sin ella un año, recién le decía que la amaba solo para que se largara de misión un maldito año, él lo entendía, eso era parte de su trabajo como Jefa de Varia pero por Dios, ella era la Jefa bien podía decir que no aceptaba la misión y punto final, alguien mas la tendría que hacer, pero no esa terca mujer era tan malditamente responsable que cuando leyó la misión la acepto sin chistar, según ella era bastante complicada y no quería arriesgar la vida de su escuadrón, maldito escuadrón inútil que no podían hacer nada sin ella, para eso estaba la maldita mano derecha, pero claro no todos pueden ser tan buenos para ser la mano derecha de alguien.

Era mucho pedir que se mantuviera un poco al margen, siempre había hecho misiones y salía exitosa en ellas, pero pese a que lo sabia no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, no seria una misión nada sencilla y como ella lo había mencionado era una misión de infiltración con la mafia francesa, si la descubrían era muy probable que la mataran, y el saber eso solo aumentaba su preocupación por ella, estaba alterado, distraído y no podía evitar sentirse estúpido ante los conflictos emocionales que lo atormentaban, el solo saber que ella estaría en peligro.

No pudo hacer nada, por mas que lo hablo con esa estúpida mujer, por mas que trato que la misión fuera reasignada a alguien mas, no pudo cambiarlo esa misión, seria realizada por ella, así que opto por su segunda opción, ir como su acompañante, al menos de esa forma de aseguraba que estaría protegida, si por que ese era su deber como mano derecha del decimo proteger a la familia, pero era su deber como pareja de la estúpida y testaruda mujer, el que no le pasara nada, pero por mas que tratara por todos los medios el ser el segundo en la misión el maldito destino se empeñaba en hacerlo quedar mal, de seguro era el maldito karma, si por que nada podía salir peor que la gran noticia de no poder ir con ella y para colmo ella iría sola por kami ahora si estaba preocupado esa mujer era reconocida a primera vista, por kami era una figura publica era lógico que alguien sabría quien era y eso solo pondría mas en riesgo su vida estaba decidido la enfrentaría iría por ella para detenerla y que no se largara.

.

.

.

Por fin hace mucho que no entraba en acción es decir, desde que se volvió Jefa del Escuadrón, la mayoría del tiempo solo se dedicaba a papeleo y cosas sin importancia, pero al fin podría volver a sentir la adrenalina, al poder cazar a su presa, al acorralarla sin escapatoria, al poder sentir lo que es una verdadera misión de infiltración, después de mucho tiempo podría ver de nuevo esa cara de sorpresa que ponen las pequeñas ratas cuando se dan cuenta de tu verdadera identidad, al saber que no pueden hacer nada por que los has acorralado como pequeñas cucarachas, por que eso eran los seres tan despreciables que se atrevían a conspirar en contra de su familia, por que ella los cazaría sin misericordia por el solo hecho de que pensaran en ir contra su familia, por que ella se encargaría de que sufrieran el infierno en tierra por pensar en herir lo que ella amaba.

Si al fin podría volver a ser la reina del cosplay, como daba risa, cualquiera pensaría que era por que era inmadura e ingenua, solo pensamientos de una chiquilla con gustos extraños, si dicho mote daba risa nadie creería que era por que ella en verdad lograba ser alguien distinto cuando trabajaba, por que esas hermosas hebras castañas, podrían ser rubias, pelirrojas, negras, incluso de color purpura, porque de esos grandes, hermosos y expresivos ojos, bien podían ser afilados y fríos, si nadie lograba reconocerla una vez que iniciaba su trabajo, sentía el orgullo de que ni su amada familia podría identificarla, claro solo su muy espartano tutor y Tsuna-san ni ella misma era contrincante a esa hiperintuicion, pero bueno eso solo esta de mas siguiendo con la misión después de un tiempo lo había decidido el perfecto personaje para esta misión.

En medio de su tan entretenida transformación estaba, que solo salió del transe para apuntar con su amada arma hacia la ventana de su recamara, por suerte ya no le faltaba nada por arreglar, si algo salía mal solo saldría de inmediato, nadie podía descubrirla hasta terminar la misión o de lo contrario ponía en riesgo a su familia y ese era un riesgo que no correría así que sin mas se preparo para lo que sucediera.

.

.

.

Esa estúpida mujer donde diablos se había metido ya tenia tiempo buscándola, la busco en la cocina, en el jardín, en la biblioteca, en la sala de reuniones, con la vaca estúpida, en su maldita oficina y no estaba, solo le faltaba buscar en su habitación, pero justo cuando se dedicaba a abrir la puerta escucho como caían las cosas de dicha recamara así que sin esperar nada mas simplemente entro sorprendiéndose al encontrar la ventana rota y sangre en la recamara, y lo peor de todo no había rastro de la mujer estúpida.

En cuanto salió de la recamara, sonó la alarma había un intruso que había burlado la seguridad de la mansión y la estúpida de su mujer estaba desaparecida, maldita sea de que le sirve ser la Jefa de un maldito escuadrón inútil si no podía defenderse, eso solo le demostraba que seguía siendo una chiquilla que necesitaba protección ahora dudaba por que es que era la jefa, pero bueno luego hablaría con el decimo, lo importante era encontrarla, así que una vez que sonó la alarma todos se prepararon y salieron al jardín donde recibieron un llamado de que habían visto al intruso su sorpresa fue grande al llegar y encontrar a una despampanante pelirroja, vestida como si fuera a una fiesta de gala.

Pero lo mas sorprendente no eran las piernas largas y torneadas de la pelirroja o sus fríos y penetrantes ojos grises no lo sorprendente era que dicha pelirroja estaba combatiendo a 30 hombres de seguridad a la vez y no daba tregua alguna, aun mas sorprendente es que no los mataba solo los dejaba inconscientes, era extraño ya que siendo una intrusa se esperaría que los matara pero ella solo se defendía.

Fuera lo que fuera ella logro entrar a la mansión, era una intrusa y solo ponía en peligro a su familia y el haría lo que fuera para que la familia estuviera bien, pero justo cuando el, salía para encarar a la despampanante intrusa esta retrocedió, el motivo no fue otro mas que una bala que rozo su mejilla, haciendo una leve herida en la misma, mientras de entre las sombras salía un Reborn nada feliz, que haces aquí, que buscas, responde o quieres morir, grito hacia la chica esta lo único que hizo fue reír, mientras retrocedía, negó con la cabeza y luego simplemente salió corriendo mientras decía lo siento pero el trabajo ya esta terminado no puedo jugar mas adiós, y con esas simples palabras la intrusa se fue.

.

.

.

Todo había sido un caos ya que dicha intrusa no les dijo el motivo del ataque pero de lo que estaba seguro es que el acompañante de la intrusa había muerto, si dicho matón de quinta fue encontrado fuera de la habitación de su estúpida mujer, pero ningún rastro de ella, estaba mas que preocupado no sabían nada de ella, por mas que la buscaron no había pistas de su paradero así que decidieron caer en la cuenta que ella había salido a realizar su misión sin avisar a nadie pero aun así era extraño ya que había dejado sus pertenencias en su recamara que ahora tenia una ventana rota, y por mas que tratara de encontrar una explicación a todo no podía.

Ella nunca se iría de misión sin antes decirle era una costumbre que ambos tenían, desde que su amistad inicio, el siempre le decia cada que saldría de misión y cuando ella inicio como hitman hacia lo mismo con el, pero esta ocasión no lo había hecho, solo se tranquilizo un poco hasta que Reborn le dijo que no fuera idiota el conocía a su estudiante y si había salido sin decir nada es por que la misión había iniciado antes de lo esperado que lo único que podía hacer era dejar de lamentarse y esperarla, claro sobra decir que lo dijo mientras dejaba la huella de su zapato en la cara del pobre guardián de la tormenta.


	5. mision II

Bien minna-san al fin después de una eternidad sin actualizar aquí les traigo el capi 5 de esta rara historia XD si se que me quieren matar perdón perdón pero sucedieron tantas cosas una después de la otra que no tenia cabeza para escribir el capi perdonen si quedo raro bueno sin mas solo me queda agradecer a **kizunairo, Suno Andrew y anko 5986** por sus lindos review ^^ son quienes me dieron animo a continuar ^^ y perdonen que no les contestara personalmente, bueno sin mas que decir espero les guste la lectura y ya saben quejas dudas comentarios y todo lo que quieran decir en un lindo review.

KHR le pertenece a Amano-san lo demás solo son loqueras mías ^^

* * *

Un mes, dos meses, tal vez ya eran cinco meses la verdad no recordaba cuando fue que la misión inicio tan repentinamente, sin pertenencias, sin nada preparado, todo fue un caos los primeros días, aunque la suerte también estuvo de su lado el día que ella partió, si aquel que trato de matarla el día de la revuelta en la mansión Vongola fue quien solo le facilito mas su trabajo.

Fue muy fácil entrar, al inicio nadie sospecho de ella, presentarse herida, hacia mas convincente su treta, y como nadie sabia la apariencia o si quiera el genero de quien fue enviado a terminar con su vida, ella fácilmente pudo ocupar su lugar el problema se dio cuando la interrogaron para saber de la misión, así fue como se entero que la misión era ella misma, cruel destino pensó al tiempo que decía que la misión había quedado inconclusa que el objetivo a eliminar no había muerto.

Grave error, el saber eso solo basto para que le propinaran tremenda paliza pero por mas coraje que tuviera no podía hacer nada solo quedaba soportar hasta que el error se pagara con su sangre y así fue, permaneció encerrada por una semana hasta que la mandaron a llamar, si el mismo jefe de la familia Nicolet, la quería para saber a que se debía su falta.

Si esos fueron los angustiantes primeros días, pero una vez que esa platica con el Jefe de la familia Nicolet se dio ella fue liberada de su pequeña tortura, según el jefe ya había pagado por su falta, después de eso no le quedo de otra mas que hacer trabajos para la familia, debía ganarse la confianza de nuevo, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente cercana al jefe y así obtener la información correspondiente a la Vongola que era por lo que había aceptado dicha misión.

No paso mucho para que se volviera una persona de confianza, poco a la confianza en ella crecía pero al mismo tiempo lo hacían las misiones y el respeto de los demás, lo malo de ese aumento de confianza fue el deseo de Victor Nicolet sobre ella, mas de una vez le había dicho lo tanto que la deseaba y ella mas asqueada que otra cosa solo lo rechazaba, pero dicha situación solo ponía de malas al jefe.

.

.

.

Daniela no era mas que otra maldita zorra que tarde o temprano terminaría en su cama pero si quería que eso pasara le seguiría el juego le daría lo mejor, todo lo que ella pidiera seria suyo, joyas, cenas en restaurantes caros lo que fuera con tal de que ella terminara con el, total la pequeña inversión valdría la pena, ambos ganarían algo, el la haría suya y ella tendría el honor de volverse su prometida, claro todo dependía de que tan buena fuera en la cama.

No podía hacer otra cosa mas que esperar y que con cada regalo de su parte ella se interesara más en el, inicio regalándole enormes arreglos flores solo rosas y lirios, le siguió con preciosos anillos, gargantillas, toda esa clase de baratijas que les gustaban a las mujeres, pero ella no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés.

Como lo molestaba su maldita antipatía a lo que no fuera su trabajo pero si quería que esto resultara la trabajaría desde donde ella no se negaría inicio otorgándole misiones fáciles donde se pudiera lucir y demostrar que era la mejor, nada que ocupara mas de 1 día, no podía mantenerla lejos si quería ganársela, pero aun no era suficiente así que la saco de su trabajo como hitman y la mando a un trabajo de oficina en donde ella estaría al tanto de las misiones que se harían y los reportes que debían ser entregados, así la tendría mas cerca, pero dicho cambio solo la enojo, así que decidió que la metería en el trabajo mas importante de la familia Nicolet.

.

.

.

Estaba cansada de la misión, el tiempo que llevaba con dicha farsa la agotaba mentalmente, odiaba trabajar para otra familia, odiaba tener que fingir que era mas que feliz de estar cerca de Victor Nicolet, pero lo que mas cansada la tenia era el maldito acoso de Victor ese si que era un idiota, mira que hacer todo lo posible con tal de que ella se acostara con el, era increíble lo peor es que no podía hacer nada mas que soportar el constante acoso del que era victima, pero de algo estaba segura una vez que obtuviera lo que quería ella lo mataría sin piedad alguna, aunque por el momento no pudiera hacer nada.

Pero también debía reconocer que si no fuera por la insistencia de Victor ella nunca se hubiera enterado de datos importantes de la Familia Nicolet, su pequeño cambio de hitman a secretaria personal del jefe le ayudo a saber sobre sus próximos trabajos, sobre los puntos débiles de la familia así como también sobres sus conexiones, pero aun no era suficiente, bien podía terminar con la familia Nicolet con dicha información pero no era todo, le faltaba descubrir los movimientos mas importantes todo aquello que era referente a Vongola.

Debía ser un poco mas paciente todo llegaría a su tiempo le diría Fong-san, pero diablos el tiempo tardaba mucho en llegar y ella no tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, paciencia Haru, paciencia era lo que se repetía día a día, recuerda por que haces esto, la familia, la seguridad y felicidad de todos, recuerda Haru es tu trabajo una jefa es capaz de soportar el acoso diario de su jefe, si ella demostraría por que era jefa de varia por que se gano el respeto de sus queridos y espartanos profesores, pero sobre todo ella le demostraría al dueño de mirada jade el por que era digna de ser su pareja y que no necesitaba que la tratara como una niña estúpida.

Tan perdida se encontraba en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió a Victor sujetando su cintura, por dios era estúpida bajo tanto la guardia que si estuviera en una situación peligrosa ya estaría muerta, aun así trato de aparentar tranquilidad frente al acosador que la sujetaba y le dedico una enorme sonrisa a la cual el solo la sujeto mas fuerte, se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

"Preciosa el día de mañana serás mi acompañante a la fiesta de compromiso del Decimo Capo Vongola, será como la celebración de nuestra venganza contra vongola preciosa ya que te daré el honor de que tu misma termines con ellos, todo se terminara mañana en media hora te mandare los detalles de todo"

Dichas palabras no hicieron mas que tensarla, al fin seria capaz de obtener la información que tanto buscaba, tanta farsa al fin valía la pena, pero si lo pensaba con cuidado él dijo fiesta de compromiso eso significaba que habían pasado 10 meses desde que inicio la misión y lo peor se enfrentaría a su Familia de nuevo, claro que no seria Haru sino Daniela, pero lo que mas la preocupaba era, que a su regreso Kyoko la mataría por no estar presente en su fiesta de compromiso que dios la amparara de la ira de su amiga.


End file.
